A Clean Slate
by erinisacow
Summary: Draco has been trying to prove himself and his changed ways for years now. And it's about damn time someone noticed. And by someone he means Hermione, for Merlin's sake! Not epilogue compatible. Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**Hermione POV**

There was an annoying beeping coming from across the office. In fact, it was 5 feet away, out of arm's reach from my desk. It had been going off for 14 minutes and 39 seconds. And under no circumstances was I going to turn it off.

But oh, do I want to.

I do my best to tune it out again and focus on the work in front of me. There were five charts holding the information of previous patients. I looked from one to another memorizing as much information as I could. Melissa Thornton, Jim Puddle, Henry Carter, Anna Bass, and Connie Left.

_17 minutes and 13 seconds._

Melissa had short term memory loss, Jim had migraines that no potion could seem to help, Henry had a hole in his heart, Anna had arthritis, and Connie just beat cancer.

_19 minutes and 4 seconds._

Melissa needs a memory boost potion once every two weeks, Jim requires a referral to receive acupuncture, and Henry was going to nee-

The beeping stopped so I stopped. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Benny Heath walked in with a grim look on his face. He looked pointedly from me to the metronome/timer contraption I had rigged up.

"You're doing it again," he stated obviously. He picked up the annoying device with his middle finger and thumb, as if afraid it would bite.

"Heath, please-"I began, ready to give a lengthy, but planned, speech that he'd heard at least twice now.

"No, Granger. No. Absolutely no. This ridiculous obsession you have with avoiding distractions is being to be a bother to your neighboring associates."

"But Hea-"

"Granger I said no. I didn't mind you using our new hires as lab rats for your 'distraction tests'" -the man used actual air quotes, I mean really- "and I allow you to monopolize the break area to hold all your coffee making things, but really, a loud beeping noise for twenty continuous minutes?" He paused to take a deep breath and I jumped at the chance.

"Heath, I need to improve my ability to drown out distractions. Now, how am I supposed to be chief of staff one day if I can't stay focused? Isn't a little beeping really just a small price to pay?" I had more, a 12 inch parchment's worth of arguments, but Heath gave me a look that cut me off.

"You are to cease this loud nonsense." He back away, still holding my timer. "And stop bringing all this muggle rubbish in to my hospital!"

**Harry POV**

I ducked as a bottle of firewhiskey barely missed me. Dang, that was a new bottle, too. Another bottle, wine from France, flew at me, hitting me in the shin and taking me down.

"-And another thing you selfish bastard! How _DARE_ you just _ASSUME_ that you can just _PLANT_ your _SEED_ inside of _MY VAGINA._ Hell to the no. You'll be the Boy Who Is a Single Father, that's for damn sure!" Ginny stormed out of the living room, grabbed an already packed bag, and left through the front door.

This wasn't the first time we had this argument, and didn't seem like the last. She'll go sleep at the Burrow for a few days, and then I'll go get her and apologize, and we'll repeat after about a month.

The age old argument between couple. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, boy wants kids, girl would rather get hit in the head with a bludger, boy gets called a selfish bastard a lot.

I also had the _audacity _to suggest we make the conversion to muggle living. I've had enough fame for a lifetime or two. But apparently, Ginny has not. Why would she give up being a famous quidditch player?

Oh, excuse me. Possibly THE most famous quidditch player, depending on results of the poll of Witch Weekly. And don't forget it.

With a wave of my wand the pieces of glass swept themselves into the trash bin. Grabbing a bottle I stashed in the couch cushions, I settled down for a long night of silence. Sweet silence.

**Draco POV**

I've always been a firm believer of saving the best for last. The pie only comes after I'm done with supper. A shot of liquor only once I've finished my day at work. Cleaning near Granger's office is the last spot left after scouring the rest of the building.

Granger, I've learned, is a mid-level healer. That means her office is medium sized, with a glass wall for continued observation by a supervisor. And observation by me.

I'm not a creep. Far from it. It's just I've become accustomed to Granger's habits. She leaves no earlier than 10:00 pm, the current time. And she stays no later than 10:30 pm, as a security guard always comes and practically pushes her out of the building. In a moment, Granger will gather her hair back in to a professional bun, alphabetize her work, gather her bag, and leave.

Then I can gather all of her coffee mugs, as she uses a new one each time she needs a refill, clean them, and place them in her preferred order on the break room counter.

I swear I'm not a creep. Just doing my job. Draco Malfoy, janitor, at your service.

I wave my wand in a circular motion, cleaning the glass windows across the floor, simultaneously, which is no easy feat, might I add. I've become quite the cleaning expert. I'd like to think that Dobby would be proud of me. Or horrified and start cleaning for me, good ol' boy.

Granger finally starts gathering her things in the normal fashion, but then pauses, and stacks her dirty coffee mugs in a neat little pile on the corner of her desk. That's new. After they're satisfactorily stacked, she continues on with her leaving routine as if she never deviated. She exited her office, eyes focused on the elevator, never daring to look around. Not allowing distraction.

Yeah, I pretty much have Granger figured out. Too bad she doesn't acknowledge me. I mean, nor does anyone else. I'm an icky Malfoy, a dirty rotten pureblood, ironically. The only person who will look at me with kind eyes is my mother.

Poor ickle Draco.

**Ron POV**

"Mum, can I have some more potatoes?"

She looked at me warily. "Ronald you've already had three servings."

"I can't help it that you're the greatest cook in all of London, mum." She just shook her head and muttered to herself as she brought me over another plate of potatoes. I was about to dig in when the front door slammed so loud the table shook. "Ginny's back" I grumbled, not that anybody needed my announcement, they all knew.

Ginny's stomping could be heard as she made her way up the stairs to her old room. Meanwhile Lavender made her way back from the loo and sat down at her place next to me.

"Ronald?" She asked, using the tone she always used when she wanted something.

"Yeth?" Why even bother swallowing, she'll let me know, regardless.

"Why did Ginny seem so angry? I just heard her come in?" Lavender was giving me _the look_, meaning _answer or else._

While I was working on swallowing my food, mum saved the day. "Probably just a rough day a work, dear." I nodded in agreement.

Lavender looked back towards where Ginny went and started to shake her head slowly. "No, I feel like it's something more. Maybe I should-"

"Oh, is that the time?" I stood up suddenly and loudly to grab Lavender's attention back. "Lav, honey, we should really get going if you want to still check out that flat."

My girlfriend sprung up with a gleam in her eye. "Yes, Ronald! You're right! Let's go, let's go!" I was promptly dragged out of the room, and then the house, my stomach longing for the rest of those potatoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco's POV

"Draco."

"Hmmm?"

"Could I please have your attention for longer than a few seconds at a time?" I rolled my eyes at Pansy's dramatics and then focused them on her. "Thank you. Anyways, like I was saying, I think I may get a promotion soon at Witch Weekly. I mean, they can't keep me as a paid intern forever. Can they?"

Instead of responding my eyes were drawn to a mess of curly hair entering the café. But when the woman turned her head, she had tan skin, instead of pale, and blue eyes, instead of brown. Pity.

"Draco! That's it! You either tell me who you're in love with or you stop being so _mopey _all the goddamn time!" Pansy's face was turning flushed, nose flaring.

"In love?" I couldn't stop the snort of laughter that forced its way out. "Pansy that's a little ambitious."

"Fine, fine." She flipped her short hair out of her eyes. It was a new style, not my favorite. "Whoever you're _infatuated _with. Tomato, to-mah-to. You're constantly distracted and I would like just a tiny bit of effort put into this friendship."

"Pans," I sighed. "I'm so sorry, you're right. I promise to give you more of my attention. You do deserve it. Tell me about this promotion."

"No no no. You're not off the hook. Who is it?" She placed her chin in the palm of her hand, resting her elbow on the table. This is her determined look.

"Oh, just some witch at the hospital." I said flippantly.

"Liar."

I sighed again and ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay, it's really-"

"Stop you're about to lie again. I can see it in the way you're scrunching your nose. Just tell me the truth, for Merlin's sake. Aren't I your best friend? Just be honest for once."

"It's Hernmph," I mumbled.

Pansy gave me an exasperated look.

"HERMIONE," I said, perhaps too loud as several other diners looked our way. And a few more joined them as Pansy not so quietly spit her tea out.

"You can't be serious. I mean, she's gorgeous but you _cannot_ be serious," Pansy stated, patting her mouth delicately with a napkin, as if her manners were back up to pureblood standards again.

"I am serious. I see her every day. I clean her coffee mugs. I distract the security guard if she leaves late and he's on his way to bother her. I-"

Pansy held up her hand. "Stop. Please. This is pathetic. I get it." I nodded glumly. "So what are you going to do about it?"

I snapped my head up so fast something may have popped. "Excuse you?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Pansy sat up straight and squared her shoulders. This was her motivational look. "Are you going to sit there whining about it? Or are you going to start acting like a man and be a little more proactive. Give her gifts, little things to show that you notice her. Grow a pair, for once."

I glared at the 'for once' dig. "Everyone hates me. I mean, hell, you understand. Bright witch like you still an unpaid intern at age 24. I can't just do whatever tickles my fancy. I'm a pureblood, I have to be careful."

Pansy wasn't buying it. "You've been careful the last, what, seven years now? It's time to show the Wizarding world that yes, we're sorry, but we're not the same. _You're_ not the same, Draco. You're one of the kindest people I know. And you deserve happiness."

I sighed for the umpteenth time during this lunch and pulled out my wallet to pay. Standing up, I grabbed my jacket, and helped Pansy in to hers. "It's just not that easy, Pans," I muttered, as she looped her arm through mine and we exited.

I flooed into the manor by way of Pansy's flat. I looked around and listened for anyone close by, then made my quietly through the hallways, taking the most unused corridors on my way to my room. Two minutes of lefting and righting and I was almost there, when footsteps could be heard behind me. Damn.

"Draco, wait. Please, Draco, this is important." I stopped, but didn't turn around. "There's news of your father.

I faced my mother, taking in her slight frame and elegant style, as always. It's not that I don't love my mother. I do, more than anything. But a man has got to have some privacy, and some time to think about what his annoying best friend advised.

"Mother, good afternoon. What is your news?"

She grabbed my arm. But not as a greeting, more like for support. In her other hand she held a letter, slightly crumpled. Close up I could see my mother had puffy eyes and some hair was out of place. All in all, she looked disheveled, yet not overly upset. So it couldn't be bad news.

"Your father he… Well, he's being released. In a few days. It turns out there was a mistake in some of the records and the Wizengamot does not have substantial reasoning to hold him in Azkaban. Draco… Your father is coming home." Tears started rolling down her face, but she held a giant smile, and her eyes held were wide with excitement.

"That's… Wonderful mother. Please excuse me." I lightly uncurled her fingers from my arm and turned back towards my room. I closed the door quietly behind me and then plopped onto my bed. When a few moments passed, and hopefully mother had left, I pulled a pillow to my face and screamed into it with all I had.

Hermione's POV

I could smell the bacon all the way in my room. Throwing the covers off, I pulled on my robe and made my way into the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie," mum said, handing me a giant mug of coffee.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Your mother is making omelettes," daddy said from the kitchen table, the sports section in his hand. I nodded and sat down at my place, focusing all my attention on the important matter: my coffee.

It was silent for a moment until mum gasped and dropped her knife. "I forgot the tomatoes!" She started rushing around, pulling off her apron and fixing her hair.

"Did you mean you forgot the to-mah-tos, dear?" Dad joked. Mum gave him an unamused glare as she grabbed her keys off their hook and headed out of the living, probably towards the front door.

"I'll be back soon, loves." She called out, the door closing loudly behind her.

I glanced at my father with an amused expression as if to say _'mothers'. _But when I met his eyes his face was hard.

"Hermione, dear, how's work been?"

I looked down ashamedly. "I'm trying my best to improve my efficiency, but my exercises are being halted by my supervisor."

I glanced back up, hoping to see forgiveness in his eyes, or even understanding, but instead I just saw anger and disappointment.

"That is no excuse, Hermione Jean Granger and you know it." He slammed his fist down on the table, causing me to jump. "You know what? I am damn tired of your excuses. All you've been is a screw up since day one. A mistake. You know the rules, Hermione. No distractions. Failure is not an option."

My vision started to blur as warm tears made themselves present. Everything was fading away except for my father's furious figure, standing up, looking livid.

"See? This is what I mean! How is crying efficient? How does it further your occupation? It doesn't! Stop that immediately!" I wiped my eyes, but dad still looked unhappy. More than unhappy. He started shaking his head, and picked up a butter knife, heading around the table.

"It looks like you need to be taught how to not let distractions in to your life." He reached my side, and held up the knife threateningly. "It looks like daddy's going to have to teach you a lesson." The knife headed towards me, and all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and-

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I gasped and sat straight up in bed. Rubbing some tears from my eyes, I took a deep breath and attempted to calm myself. It wasn't real, just a nightmare."

I've been having dreams like this more and more. Probably just because I've been missing my parents. But also because the pressure was going up at work, and I really did need to do better. It's not like either of my parents were ever abusive, quite the opposite. They were very loving. _Are _very loving, I'm sure.

Shaking memories of delicious breakfasts, lake houses, and vacations to Paris out of my head, I got out of bed, legs shaking slightly. Grabbing my wand I _accio_'d a pencil skirt and button up blouse out of the wardrobe, and flicked my wand to start a pot of coffee brewing in the kitchen.

Making my way to the bathroom, and then the shower, I avoided looking in the mirror, knowing I'd only see a red, puffy face, dark circles under my eyes, and wild hair. I turned on the water in the shower, making sure it was scalding, and stepped in, sighing when the stream hit my sore back. The smell of coffee started making its way through my flat and I sighed, reveling in feeling a bit more normal, and knowing today would be like every other day.

"Good morning, Hermione," a coworker called as she entered the break room. I nodded towards her as she held the door open for me, since my hands were full with two brimming cups of coffee and a stack of work that was I picked up from my inbox.

I made my way to my office and kicked open the door, placing the coffee on my desk and my purse off out of the way. Sitting down, I started pulling out files from the new stack and alphabetizing the patients. I almost didn't notice the vase filled with roses on the floor by the door.

I stood up and cautiously walked towards the vase. There was no card, or any indication of who they might be from. A friend? An admirer? I couldn't tell. Regardless, this was sent as a distraction from my work, and it was unacceptable. I picked up the vase delicately and left my office, back to the break room, where I left the roses at a table. They'll distract someone else here. Walking back to my office I sat down to finally able to work, moments later I pulled my hair out of its bun, just how I liked it.

My watched beeped, signaling 10:30 that it was time to pack up. Despite Heath asking me to remove my "muggle devices" there were just some inventions too good to not keep around. I cleaned up the mess of files on my desk, put my hair back in to a professional bun, and carefully stacked my mugs in a neat pyramid. I noticed the other day that someone was cleaning them for me and arranging them in size order in the break room, just how I liked it. I'm not sure who, but they sure are a godsend.

I grabbed my purse and made my way towards the elevator, down towards the ground floor. I double checked there were no muggles around as I made my way towards the apparition point nearby, and popped over to muggle London, landing on my balcony, the only part of my flat you can_ apparate_ on to. I sighed at the large pile of mail that was stacked on a lawn chair, grabbed it, and went inside.

Shuffling through the stack, they were all predictable. Invitations to parties, brunches, and just witches and wizards asking advice. Nothing important. I took the letters in to the kitchen and tossed them, my eyes drifting towards a bottle of wine someone had sent me last week. I started to reach for a wine glass, then stopped myself, and headed towards my bedroom instead.

_You know the rules, Hermione. No distractions._

**Author's note: Hey guys, hope you like the story so far. I appreciate the reviews I have received so far they were nice and helpful. Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism or let me know how I can approve. I do have this story already planned out, so I'll be updating fairly regularly. Uh, that's all for now, next chapter will hopefully be less "introductory" and have more plot. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco POV**

I performed a time spell for the fifth time, green numbers announced 10:43. So why is Granger still in her office? And why is her head down? Is she sleeping? This is a silly place to rest when I'm sure she's got a lovely bed at home that would be way more comfortable. _Women._

But truthfully, the security guard was going to be walking up here any second, and when he saw her he'd pull a seedy grin and be all too happy to roughly remove her from the building. So, do I present myself for the first time since school to the infamous Hermione Granger? Or do I save myself from an awkward encounter and leave the security guard to do his job?

I wasn't given much time to think before the elevator dinged open to reveal the skeezy guard. He looked around and I swear his eyes brightened as they landed on Granger. My wand already in hand, I flick it around a few times and a loud bang came from down above.

The guard looked around confusedly and made eye contact with me, so I shrugged cluelessly. When he looked away I waved my wand again and the noise was louder. The security guard grabbed his wand and pressed the elevator button frantically, and rushed inside. I could barely contain my chuckle as the doors shut.

Looking towards Granger I sighed, the security guard won't be gone forever. I made my way over to her clear door and knocked lightly. She didn't move, so I tapped again, but she still didn't respond. Slowly I inched the door open, trying to make some noise so as to make my presence known and not startle her, but she still didn't budge.

"Gra-," my voice cracked around her name. I've never really said it out loud much. I cleared my throat so I could try again. I was all the way inside her office now and taking slow steps towards her. "Granger? Are you alright?"

Slowly she lifted her head up, her eyes were tired and her messy hair even larger than normal. I watched her face shift between confusion and utter shock. Finally she looked around and her features twisted into realization.

Her mouth dropped into an 'o', but still she said nothing.

"Um, I was cleaning-," she looked at my wand and uniform obviously. "And the security guard-," I threw my thumb over my shoulder and she looked in disbelief behind me at the empty offices. "You were sleeping," I finished lamely.

Granger patted down her hair before twisting it back up in to a bun, and then cleared her throat. "Malfoy." She nodded to herself before standing up and smoothing down her wrinkled clothes. I waited for her to say more but she just began gathering up her papers.

The office remained in an awkward silence until her bag slipped out of her hands and upended, causing all her carefully organized papers to promptly unorganized themselves.

Immediately Granger made a strangled noise and plopped herself onto the ground, not very gracefully, and set her head into her hands. Muffled groans began seeping through her fingers and her ears were turning an unhealthy red.

"Granger," I began, kneeling next to her and gathering papers. "What on earth-"but I was cut off by her grabbing my arm, causing me to freeze and cease my organization.

"This morning my alarm, that's a muggle thing, didn't go off, and since I haven't been sleeping well I woke up very late. My coffeemaker, that's a muggle thing, has been broken, so I've been going to a delicious café in muggle London by my flat, I think it's called _Jo's Café_,but anyways today they completely botched my order, so I threw it out, and it was not big deal. But when I showed up today I discovered that Heath had cleared the break room of all my coffeemakers. On top of no caffeine my efficiency is down 5.7%, and my assistants have lost several of my patient's files. Also Rogers from the potions lab called me a bint for not going out for drinks with him." She took a large breath finally and then placed her head back in to her hands.

I reached my hand slowly to Granger's shoulder, but she flinched away from me. After a moment, she composed herself and stood up. She grabbed her wand from her desk and arranged her papers into a pile on her desk. She picked up her bag, once again smoothed down her clothes, and then looked back at me.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, and then made her way out of the office and towards the elevator. I followed her figure with my eyes, barely able to breath after that encounter, and she even _grabbed my arm._

Since there were no dirty coffee mugs to gather, I got up off the floor and left as well.

* * *

"Draco, darling, you're home. Lovely. I have the best news."

I blinked my eyes at my mother's sparkling outfit. Everything from her jewelry to her diamond encrusted dress was blinding.

"Good evening, mother," I unbuttoned my top button, preparing for the worst.

"Don't undress yourself quite yet, young man. You'll need to be presentable for your father."

My head snapped up quickly and I began scanning the room for long, practically white hair, but my search came up empty.

"Not hear, dear, he's in the sitting room. He's been waiting for you all night. Go along." She waved her hands towards the door, effectively dismissing me.

I walked along the hallway and made a few lefts while straightening my shirt back up. I knocked lightly on the doorway, announcing my presence, and then entered and sat across from the man who I haven't seen in almost seven years.

"Good evening, sir." I nodded my head politely.

"Draco, you've finally arrived. We've much to discuss about my return." I rubbed my eyes and adjusted into a more comfortable position, as this was bound to be a long night. Father attempted a smile, which meant I wouldn't like his next sentence.

"You must take over the family business as soon as possible."

**Hermione's POV**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I hit down on my alarm clock and sat up. Wow, so it does still work. That's reassuring. I performed my morning ritual, choosing all black to accompany yesterday's embarrassing breakdown in front of Draco Malfoy of all people.

I waved my wand in vain towards my coffeemaker that had been sitting on my counter useless for days, and then left my flat towards _Jo's Café_, hoping for a better outcome than yesterday.

I sat at the table that was optimal when taking in account sunlight, noise level, and how hidden it is from the front entrance. Even years later and with me removing life's distractions reporters will still follow me anywhere.

However I sat down without being bothered and picked up a menu, despite knowing what I was going to order.

"Miss?" A waitress stood in front of me, a tray of food in her hand. I raised my brow expectantly. "A nice man came in and requested I bring this to a Miss Hermione Granger, that's you, right?" She placed the tray full of treats down, along with a mug of coffee so big it was practically a bowl. "Someone must really like you, miss." She smiled as she walked away, completely ignoring my disbelief.

The tray had biscuits, scones, and muffins all stacked on top of each other and in various flavors. It was really quite overwhelming, however I grabbed something with little strawberry bits and popped it in my mouth. Not bad. And after a sip of my coffee I was in pure heaven.

I glanced around the entire café yet nobody looked familiar enough as to be someone who would just buy me a tray of pastries. However, I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat. This day might not be so bad after all.

* * *

"Hermione, it's just so wonderful to see you, it's really been ages. I was so surprised to receive a response back to my invitation for lunch that I dropped my glass!" Harry chuckled happily, but I could tell he was tired.

"I'm so sorry that I've been so unresponsive, Harry. It's just-"

Harry waved his hand to push away my words. "I know, Hermione, don't worry about it. I'm just so glad to see you, the past doesn't even matter."

I smiled at my childhood best friend, the first genuine smile I remember giving in a while. "Tell me all about you, Harry. What's been going on? Oh! And how's Ginny?"

Harry's eyes got noticeable darker. "Ginny is… Fine. As am I. Just fine." He looked at the menu in front of him distractedly.

"Harry," I chastised. "The truth."

He sighed and shook his messy locks. "It's just that… Ginny doesn't want children but I really do, and I think we're going to break up because of it." He sighed so deeply I thought he would choke, but I also noticed her shoulders relax.

"Oh, sweetie," I clucked. "That's so sad. But you guys are soul mates. I'm sure you'll work through it together. You just have to communicate."

Harry shook his head again. "She won't talk, mostly just yell. I'm at my wit's end." I grabbed his hand from across the table to keep him from clenching it, and smiled at him reassuringly. He started to smile back when a bright flash went off in my peripheral.

I looked around and sure enough there was a small team of reporters several tables away. We immediately got up from our tables, I threw some pounds on the table as Harry threw up an insulting finger towards the cameras. Laughing, I grabbed his arm and we dashed out of the restaurant.

* * *

Finally returning to my flat, I sat down on my couch with a smile on my face. A guardian angel must have been watching me extra closely today. I had a wonderful breakfast, lunch with Harry was fun, and nobody bothered me at all today. To top it all off, I arrived to my office with my own personal coffeemaker installed. I mean, really, it wasn't a bad day at all.

Glancing at my wall clock I realized I wasn't tired despite it being almost eleven. I got up and grabbed a glass of wine. It wasn't long before one glass turned into three, and then four. Soon the corners of the room was fuzzy but my stomach was warm.

As an impulse, I ran into my spare room and grabbed a book off the bookshelf, crushing it to my chest as I headed back over to the couch and my wine. However this is no ordinary book, but a photo album.

I set the album down gently on my lap and eagerly turning the pages. Memories filled my head of me and my parents on our numerous trips all over the world.

A timeline was set off in my head, as I journeyed through my childhood up until about two years ago when I found my parents again, which is the most vivid memory I have of them.

I know it wasn't their fault that they forgot me. I forced it upon them. In fact, I should be happy that they've chosen the life of foster parents. It's noble, even. And they're so happy.

I didn't realize I was crying until the drops starting splashing in to my wine. Realizing I was too drunk to realize if they were happy tears or sad ones, I closed the album and made my way to my bed, ready to sleep through the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV**

Once again I'm sitting in Jo's Café enjoying a very large cup of coffee with a new assortment of pastries laid out in front of me. Even though I bought a new coffeemaker for home two weeks ago, it's a nice feeling to get out of the flat and be around the bustle of the city.

Every day that I'm here, someone gifts me this breakfast. I keep asking the waitress: Who? Why? But she just smiles knowingly and makes a zipper movement over her mouth. Each time I try to hand her money, she pushes it back at me. Once, I left it at the table, and she returned it to me the next morning along with an even larger tray of treats, which I'd begun taking to work to share.

In this situation I can assume one of two things. One, that this is a secret admirer vying for my attention and affection through edible things. Two, this is a friend or random citizen just trying to be nice. I'm choosing to believe the latter since it provided less distraction in the long run.

Regardless, here I am almost a month after having discovered this cute little café. Three weeks since I had a meltdown in front of the one and only Draco Malfoy. Two weeks since I bought a plane ticket to go to America and confront my parents that is scheduled for the Christmas holidays. One week since Heath told me I'm in the running to get a promotion.

All in all life is looking up. As long as there are no more distractions.

"Is this seat taken?" Looking up from my mug I see Draco Malfoy smirking at me. At least I think it's his smirk, since it's been years since I've seen it up close. When I made no response he sat down, rather presumptuously in my opinion.

"How are you doing this morning, Granger?" All I could do was stare in surprised silence. Malfoy looked around in an uncomfortable manner when I didn't respond. Finally he grabbed a treat off the tray and popped it in his mouth. He nodded in my direction, "these are delicious." Again, I said nothing, so he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed another.

After a few minutes Malfoy seemed comfortable, as if we did this every day. I, however, couldn't seem to take my gaze away from my coffee in order to make conversation with him. Really, my whole brain was focused on one thing.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out. Malfoy looked over at me, though I'm not quite sure if he was amused or kind of offended.

"Well, Granger, you looked like you might be lonely, and I was definitely lonely. I just did some simple math." That Malfoy famous smirk was back, and it was infuriating. In fact, a very strong feeling of anger, reminiscent of my Hogwarts years, was bubbling up to the surface.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy." His smirk immediately faltered, gone for a whole second. His brow creased significantly, and didn't smooth out even when the smirk came back. Even then, I swear his lips quivered. In another few moments, his face fell into a smooth apathy.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Granger. I come in peace." He turned his gaze away from me, but didn't look to be leaving. In fact, he picked at the tray on the table, and seemed to be trying one of each type.

Eventually, he called the waitress over and ordered an Earl Grey. The waitress nodded and then winked at me. The hell? After she returned with a steaming cup, Malfoy relaxed, his features returning to seem calmer and less forced.

Several times I almost spoke up. To apologize for being rude, to ask if he could just forget about the last time we came in contact, or why he was here, for Merlin's sake, because it was driving me crazy. Unfortunately, I'm a coward, and the rest of breakfast was spent in silence. When my watch beeped at me, I stood up, nodded towards Malfoy, and left, hopefully with at least some dignity.

* * *

"Hermione!" I rushed in to the arms of one of my favorite red-heads.

"Oh, Ginny. I've missed you so." I pulled back only slightly, to see that, just like Harry, her eyes were underlined with dark circles.

"Well, you could take off work at least, _sometimes_. At least for-"

"Ginny, please let's not argue." I gave her a pleading look, with a hint of puppy eyes. She smiled and nodded. A hostess came over to greet us and bring us over to a table for two.

We had to meet at a more expensive restaurant, _La Rouge, _one known for keeping the photographers away so the top celebrities can dine in peace. Ginny being a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, this was the perfect place to meet. After we ordered our drinks and appetizers, I placed my menu down to focus on the matter at hand.

"Gin, we need to talk." She placed her glass of water down and sat up straight, acknowledging my business tone. "I talked to Harry, and he said-"

"What, that I'm an evil ruining bitch? That I'm flushing his dreams down the toilet? I'm the most selfish witch of our age?" Her ears were turning red and her nostrils were flaring.

"No," I said calmingly. "He thinks that you guys are going to break up, and that scares him. When's the last time you were home, Gin?"

She shook her head. "I am home. The Burrow, has always been my home.

I was already beginning to feel exasperated. "You know what I mean."

She looked all around, anywhere but at me. "It's been a few weeks, I guess."

"Is this you breaking up with him?" No reason to beat around the bush.

"No! Absolutely not. I-… I love him so much. And I want to be with him forever. But, a kid? And _muggle _London? When I'm in my prime? I just can't do that right now." Her eyes were a bit watery, her nose turning blush.

"Gin, he loves you, too. So much. And he just wants to talk without his life being threatened." I smiled gently to let her know I was only trying to lighten the mood. "Go talk to him. Let him know all of your feelings. But… Do it calmly, please? Try not to be so demanding."

Ginny nodded her head thoughtfully. She didn't have a chance to respond as our drinks and appetizers arrived, carrying our conversation to a lighter subject of the delicacies this restaurant had to offer.

Dinner remained light-hearted and fun. My heart was heavy as I returned home to my flat, but heavy with the love of my friends that I had enjoyed the company of lately. Maybe a distraction every once in a while brings no harm? That could be my new motto. Settling in to bed I couldn't help but hold a wide smile while I drifted off. Things could be getting better from here on.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. Without even getting up and checking in the mirror, I knew my eyes were red with tears and my face puffy. This nightmare was worse than any other and would follow my thoughts all day. So much for allowing distractions every once in a while. That choice is obviously a mistake. Lesson learned.

No matter how bad my dream, I still have a schedule to follow, a job to do. So I got up, took some deep breaths, and moved on.

As he had all week, Malfoy joined me for breakfast, picking at my treats. He'd try to start a conversation some mornings, but usually it ended badly, in the form of an argument or otherwise.

"Would you like to walk to work together?" He said around a mouthful of raspberry covered pastry.

I stared incredulously over the edge of my coffee mug. "I'm sorry, where?"

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries? The place where we both work? The business which places money in both of our vaults monthly? My least favorite building? Ringing any bells at all, Granger?" His face was a mix of general amusement and something that was similar to concern. I had been ignoring his stares at my obviously tired face since he'd arrived, and would continue to.

"I know where I work, Malfoy. It had just slipped my mind that you worked there as well. I have only seen you that once." I know my face reddened as I neared the topic of my hysterical night. A change of subject was due. "Sure," I said shyly.

Malfoy nodded to himself, his face a mask of apathy once again. We remained silent, even as he stood, pulled out my chair for me, and as we made the walk to the apparition point. We apparated separately, him first. However, when I arrived, he was there waiting, and walked along with me all the way inside the hospital.

We split ways when we reached the elevator. He nodded towards me then headed in a room a few yards down. When the door closed, I tiptoed over to the door to see if I could figure out where he went.

My mouth dropped in to an 'o' when I read the sign.

_Janitorial Offices_

Draco Malfoy? A _janitor_? I don't believe this one bit.

Maybe he went in there to throw me off and is just waiting for me to leave so he can go to his office on the top floor. Maybe he doesn't even work here and just likes to walk around and be troublesome. Maybe _anything_, I just know it's not that he's a janitor.

As I made my way up to my office I really thought about it. Eating breakfast with him has really not been unpleasant. He always tips generously, and speaks in a courteous manner. Even when I throw a few childish insults out, he replies with a smirk or even an apology.

Not to mention he looks all grown up. His hair is no longer slicked back, with that greasy sheen. He dresses modestly, with regular working class robes, and even sometimes muggle slacks. Really all in all, he grew up to be not all that bad looking.

I realized I had been sitting in my office for several minutes now, not having touched an ounce of work. Immediately I jolted out of my chair and rushed out to grab my charts and begin work. Great, now I have time to make up.

No distractions, Hermione. When will you learn your lesson?

**Ron POV**

"Lav, over here." Once again my girlfriend had lost focus, here gaze pointed somewhere else in the restaurant.

She turned to me with a smile that looked suspiciously forced. "Sorry, boo-bear. I promise you'll have my full attention, as soon as I go powder my nose." She stood up quickly, and grabbed her jumper and purse.

Women. You need your entire wardrobe to go to the loo.

I waited patiently for her to come back. Five minutes, and then ten. Ten became fifteen minutes.

At twenty minutes I was seriously starting to become worried. Right when I was about to flag down a waitress to go check on Lavender, she returned. Her face was flushed, her hair up in a bun, when earlier it as down, and her jumper inside out.

"Are you alright? That was, er, quite a long powdering."

Lav glared at me. "You cannot rush beauty, Ronnie. It takes time."

I sighed and nodded. "You're right, honey, I'm sorry." Even though she had just come back, her attention was already focused away from me.

"Love, tell me about work. Didn't you say you were up for some bonuses?"

One of Lavender's favorite things to do is talk about her job. Bringing it up was one of the best things I could do to keep her happy. I watched her face light up beautifully, and her turn her attention back towards me.

"Oh, yes. There's a position for a part-time photographer that they're offering to all the associates at Witch Weekly. Every photo they use will an extra bonus on top of your regular paycheck. I've always wanted to be a photographer, Ronnie. Just think of how glamorous that would be."

She went on for the rest of the meal, completely invested in to our date again. I wish that there was a way other than keeping the conversation on her, to keep her interested. But at this point, I'd do anything to keep this relationship going, as she seemed to be more and more disinterested. I really don't want to prove my family right by admitting Lavender is slightly self-involved.

No, really. Only slightly

After our date we apparated to her flat, and I made sure we was settled before I left. I never stayed long anymore since all of her stuff was packed in boxes. We keep saying we're going to move in together but we can never agree on a flat. Instead, she continues to live out of boxes and I continue to live out of my mother's home. I'm definitely not the loser here.

After making sure to kiss Lavender several times goodbye, I apparated back to the Burrow, where mum was already cooking up dinner. Luckily enough, I was already hungry again.

"Ronald, have you seen Witch Weekly this week?" My mother placed a copy of the magazine and another plate full of shepherd's pie in front of me.

The magazine was opened to a page with Hermione's face all over it. The pictures were of her and Harry, others with her and Ginny. As I read through the captions I could feel my face heating up. Curiosity turned very quickly to anger. Mum took one look at my face and started scooping up a big bowl of chocolate pudding.

Around giant spoonfuls of dessert, I ranted angrily. So my best friends can go running around together, and with my _little sister_, but all are too busy to answer my owls. The only time I even hear from Ginny is when she's bragging about how much better her team is than mine, and how she's more famous than me.

After a few minutes I couldn't take this anymore. Grabbing my wand from my pocket I flicked it until the magazine was a pile of ashes.

My best mates won't answer me, my baby sister is better than me, and my girlfriend is losing interest in me.

At least my mum makes good pudding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco's POV**

"You've been sending her coffee and pastries every morning?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been eating breakfast with her as well?"

"Yes."

"And walking with her to work?"

"Affirmative."

"You put that coffee thingy in her office?"

"Correct."

"And you've asked her on a date?"

"Ind-… Er, no."

Pansy looked up from her list of "Things Draco Needs to Do to Get with That Granger Witch". She picked the title, obviously. In fact, the whole list was her idea, despite my protests. Though, since Pansy was helping me, I couldn't be too upset. However, her ways have always been a bit roughly edged.

"In my defense, she drives me absolutely insane. I'm always incredibly nervous when I'm around her. You told me to show confidence, but I feel like she can see right through me. Plus, I'm always saying the wrong thing and upsetting her."

"Drake, you have _got _to step your game up. Women like passion, romance, and big gifts. They want the whole world to know that you want them. You have to prove that you deserve their attention."

"Uh, Pans, I think that might just be you. I think Hermione might be a bit more… Understated then you."

She looked a little offended, and directed her gaze elsewhere as she took a drink of her water. When it was all gone she flagged down the waiter for another.

"Regardless," she stated finally, turning back to me, "you need to do something before she loses any interest." Again, Pansy looked elsewhere, as if to tell me that her word was final.

"So, how's your job going, Pans?" The one thing she could always talk to me about, no matter how angry at me she was.

"Oh, wonderfully. I know I'm just an intern now, but there's a chance that I could also be a part-time photographer. And I'd get paid real wage! It really is a dream job."

"How much of a chance?" Being realistic, while one of my greatest skills, tended to be one of Pansy's greatest pet peeves when it came from me.

"Enough of one. Only a few people seem to be going for it. Myself, Hannah Abbott who writes the advice column, some girl in the mail room, and then that idiot Lavender Brown."

I nodded in approval at her lack of competition. "Well, make sure to show them how a Slytherin wins." This resulted in a smile, and the rest of our meal went pleasantly.

We spent way longer than the time it takes to eat a meal at the restaurant, just enjoying being in each other's company. It is not always the case that someone finds a lifetime friend that will truly always be there, but I guess I'm just lucky that way. When it started getting dark, we departed. I have a meeting with father, probably this nonsense about me taking over the family business again.

I arrived at precisely 5 at my father's favorite conference room in the manor. It was large, big enough to seat 50, though his meetings were never larger than four or five people. Father trusted very few people when it came to the Malfoy business. The fact that he had to entrusted it to mother's brother, a Lestrange of all people, when he left for Azkaban, caused father a lot of discomfort and worry.

Seated inside was father and my Uncle Rodolphus, quietly chatting.

"You're late, Draco." The grandfather clock in the corner of the room stated that it was 5:01. "Punctuality is a necessity for a successful business owner. Do you really believe that I ran my business well by being late all of the time? Come and sit, there is much to discuss."

The two men went on to explain the workings of the business. The countless meetings there would be with banks, investors, and other businesses. How my social life would now be publicized and how I must be with the right people at the right time, including most meals spent that must be spent out on the town. They outlined all areas of the business that needed to be monitored daily. I was handed parchment after parchment with my schedule already planned, and completely filled, for the next several months, even up past Christmas. After a few hours of being loaded with responsibility, my brain felt ready to explode.

"How large is my staff?" Hopefully, very large, to help with this overload.

"You currently have a staff of five. Six if you choose to keep your uncle on," father stated this as if he was telling me the forecast.

"Five? Five people are supposed to help with all of this? Twenty people could take on all of this work and still be working full time!"

Father shook his head at me, and I could see the disappointment very clearly. "Draco, I ran this business for more than 30 years before I was sent away. I had a staff of two. Surely you can handle this weak amount of work."

I placed my head in my heads, the feeling of being overwhelmed only growing. "How did you manage, father? Do you have any tips?"

Again, father made sure his features made clear of his frustration with me. "Purely my will to work hard and my dedication to the Dark Lord allowed me to succeed, son. You would do well to take after me."

Soon after that "advice" was given, I was dismissed. Father gave me a few days to quit my job as a janitor and to meet with Rodolphus to be trained. By next Monday I was to be ready to take over as head of the business.

With it already being 11, I retired to my room. An owl was waiting for me at my window and I immediately recognized it at Pansy's.

"She can't get enough of me, eh?" I joked with him, giving the owl two treats before sitting down at my desk to read it.

_Drake,_

_Your mission, should you choose to accept it (I heard that in a muggle movie once), is to plan out how you're going to ask out Granger. Make it big! Make it fabulous! Make it worthy!_

_ xoxo Pansy_

So dramatic. But I guess this would be something I'd have to do before my schedule is completely booked for the next 50 years.

At my desk there is already a bottle of firewhiskey and parchment, so the supplies were all ready, it's just me that is completely unprepared for this. A glass poured and a quill inked, and the only thing holding me back was me.

_Show up at breakfast with 3 dozen roses and ask her out._

Too simple. I downed my glass.

_Buy her a dress and jewelry and send them to her with a written request._

Wait, what's her dress size? Again my glass was emptied.

_Send her a series of mysterious notes that lead her to a restaurant that is completely empty except for myself and a gourmet chef._

What if she never reads the notes? The intent for a small sip turned into a gulp that emptied the glass.

_Drop by her flat with a band and sing to her an invitation._

I couldn't carry a tune if my life depended on it. Just like my life definitely depended on drinking another glass of whiskey.

_Hire a man to kidnap her, and then-_

I crumpled another parchment covered in scribbles and crossed out ideas and threw it at the wall. This was hopeless, surely and completely. Hermione Granger? Date _me_? The shamed Draco Malfoy, the presumed muggle-hater? I'm insane to believe she'd accept.

My head was getting fuzzier and fuzzier and the bottle of firewhiskey was almost all gone. Trying to ignore the thoughts bubbling up that tomorrow I would have to quit my job, I stripped down to my boxers, AKA my pajamas. Lying down, I imagined the look of complete embarrassment and unease on Hermione's face if I performed any of those crazy stunts and fell asleep chuckling to myself.

**Hermione's POV**

"I heard that she sends all the letters she receives back, unopened."

"I heard that she hasn't gone on a date since she was with Weasley when school got out 'cause she's such a prude."

"That's so pathetic. I heard that she's really anal about 'distractions' and will freak out on anyone who interrupts her."

"What a freak. I heard that she's sleeping with Draco Malfoy."

"What? No way in hell would he sleep with that troll."

"I also heard that he quit this morning."

"He quit? Aw, what a shame, I can't stare at his ass anymore when he bends over."

"Don't be disgusting, Astoria."

"I can't contain myself around a man so fine."

The two girls burst in to giggles. Astoria Greengrass and her sister, Daphne, were the two secretaries located closest to my office. And today, I left my office door open, which was obviously a mistake. Most of the things they said about me was run of the mill, however that thing about Malfoy quitting was definitely news to me.

Today I was running late, having a rough Monday morning start, and he was already at my usual table. We talked briefly on the walk to the hospital, but he definitely did not bring up his plans to quit.

Not that he owes me personal information like that, we're certainly not friends or anything, but a notification would have been nice.

Despite me doing my hardest to focus on Mrs. Bloom's extreme case of recurring boils, the rest of the day was interrupted often with thoughts of Draco Malfoy, and feelings of impending loneliness for future mornings.

Though we rarely talk, and often argue when we do, there is a certain comfort when there is another person sitting at your table, sharing your breakfast muffins. I'm not saying I'll miss him, as that's completely preposterous. But lonely is definitely the emotion that is already starting to creep in to my stomach.

* * *

Making my way towards the café this morning was one of the most nerve-wracking things I've done in a while. My stomach was tearing itself to bits and I couldn't help my nervous habit of chewing on my bottom lip.

Will he be there? Will he not? Will he say anything about the fact that he quit his job? Will he not?

Stepping in to the café, my face feel as I noticed my table was empty, save for my usual breakfast gift. I sat down and attempted to nibble at a raspberry scone, but it felt dry in my mouth.

See, this is why distractions in the form of people is so destructive. You get attached, you allow yourself to become used to someone's presence, and when they leave, it disrupts your whole routine.

So I sat alone, unable to eat, and barely drinking my coffee. I obviously more people in my life if I let one person, practically a stranger, affect me in this way.

"Good morning," a cheery voice greeted. My neck snapped up so quickly something popped. My shoulders slumped in relief yet my eyes narrowed in anger.

"Something you'd like to tell me, Malfoy?" I couldn't help this intense feelings up pure… Upset, I suppose I could call it, rising up all the way in to my throat.

"I, erm, am wearing grey socks this morning instead of black?" His eyes were sparkling with humor but I waited until his face slowly fell into something more serious.

"Okay, fine. I had to quit my job at the hospital, yesterday. Some new, um, circumstances arose and now I must be employer, uh, elsewhere." He was tapping his fingers nervously at the table. A waitress had brought him some tea but it remained untouched. His entire posture showed nervousness. I'm sure my demeanor mirrored his.

"So will you, uh, still be, um, joining me? For, er, breakfast, I mean." I could barely meet his eyes so instead I watched his mouth turn up in to a giant grin.

"Why, Ms. Granger. While your request is quite forward, I would be pleased to accept." I reddened at his arrogance.

Yet we sat and ate as usual, my appetite returning with a vengeance. Surprisingly, he still walked me all the way to the elevator inside the hospital, only turning back towards the entrance instead of to the janitorial offices.

As far as distractions go, Draco Malfoy might not be so bad, after all.

**Author's note: I really appreciate all of you for following/liking/reading etc.! Please feel free to review with any ideas or constructive criticisms to help me get better at writing. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Draco POV**

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are late! How do you expect to be a respectable businessman? You can't be with this behavior."

My uncle Rodolphus looked furious, glancing from me to the grandfather clock in the conference room to make a point. Giving me a speech similar to the one I had received last night when I was one minute late.

"Uncle, good morning. I apologize for the inconvenience, but did you not request me to meet you early in the morning? It is hardly past 7, is that not early?" At my question my uncle burst in to a mean-spirited guffaw.

"Draco, your days are to begin at 6, or 5, even. Starting at 7am will result in losing time and business. If the sun is visible, you should be working. And like the sun, you should not rest until all of your work is done for the day."

In front of my uncle were mountains of papers. I'm sure they were ordered in some sort of system, but regardless it seemed like I could never get through it in a day, even with my supposed team of five.

Uncle was right, arriving at seven really put me behind schedule. What he didn't know is that I was out eating breakfast with Granger. I could tell she was really surprised to see me there, maybe even happy. She knew I had quit already, probably from one of the many gossiping secretaries on her floor, and seemed upset about it.

Best of all, she asked me to keep meeting her, to my surprise. When she asked me, all nervousness from being around her flew out the window, and I felt confident for the first time around her since, well, ever. When she asked me to stay it meant two things. One, I could finally work up the courage to ask her out. She obviously doesn't hate me, so now I had to get her to like me. Two, regardless of how late I would have to stay at night, or how much it screwed up my schedule, or even how angry it made my uncle, I would try to continue to eat breakfast with Granger.

"Draco are you even paying attention?" I jerked my head up and made eye contact with a very angry Lestrange. "I don't think you quite understand the immense responsibility you are being given. Your fortune, family, and future depend on how well you do. And whether or not you've learned how to run this business I am leaving next Monday. It is no matter to me whether this business thrives or fails after I leave. It is all up to you."

Despite wanting to spend the rest of my day figuring out how to ask out Granger, Rodolphus was right. This was important, and I did have a lot to learn in less than a week. So for the rest of the day, and through most of the night, I listened, I took notes, and I learned.

We went around London as I introduced myself as the new head of Mafloy Industries to the small businesses we controlled. While "industry" wasn't a good description of what we do, nothing quite embodied all of our business. While meeting these people they wanted to show me around their own businesses, shows me their successes and describe where help with improvements would be needed.

After apparating all around London it was about dinner time, but Uncle said he would have food brought to us because there was much work still left to be done. Back in the conference room I was handed a stack of folders.

"These folders consist of the profiles of around a hundred applicants for the positions of helping you with the business. You may only choose five, maximum. Turn in your selections by Friday."

I opened just one, to see what each folder consisted of. There was a name, a face, and then the person's entire background. I could tell these had been typed in meticulous detail by some poor soul who must have sat at a typewriter for days to get these out. Or maybe there's a spell for that?

"Draco! Did you hear what I said?" Ashamedly, I shook my head in response to my uncle. "You really must work on that unfocused mind of yours. You let distractions overtake you with such force."

"Yes, uncle. I know. How were these applicants chosen?" I asked, noticing that there were all of a sudden sandwiches at one end of the table. I got up and grabbed one, and returned to flipping through the files, seeing little similarities between the people.

"Intelligence, aptitude, experience, etc. It's up to you to decide which skills are most necessary to help you."

"Is this my final job for tonight?"

Again, my uncle laughed at me harshly. "No, my dear boy, you probably will not be able to even begin this task tonight. There are many other things to be done."

Uncle whisked away the pile of folders to a different corner of the conference table and swished over three others.

"These folders describe our dealings with different business. This pile," he pointed to the largest, "is those you must check up on personally on a weekly basis. These are those you must check bi-weekly. And those are ones you visit monthly." He pointed to the other two medium sized piles. "If you don't check up on them it could cause ruin to their business, and to the good reputation of Malfoy industries."

"Is there a schedule somewhere?" I looked around the piles for a calendar or some kind of planner.

Uncle Rodolphus gave me a look as if to say, don't make me laugh _again_. "That is one of your tasks for tonight. To find make a schedule that is cohesive and that you can follow for a long time. Having to make one monthly is inefficient. Make sure to allot twenty minutes for each visit."

"Anything else for tonight?" My head was beginning to hurt and I knew I would be up all night.

"No, boy, I am returning home. Any questions?" He was already stepping towards the door not to leave much time to think of any.

"Would this workload have been reduced if I had come earlier?" I mean arrive later, work later, it was all still the same amount of work, right?

"Indeed. If you would have arrived on time I would have assisted in those first few hours with some of this busy work. Regardless of when you arrive, I will leave at this time." With that he left me to my work.

I knew scheduling these meetings would be a lot of trial and error to get a good system, which could take a while. I called the house elf, the only one we had any more, paid wages of course, to bring me some tea, and some coffee as well. I drank the tea when it was brought to me, but left the coffee on the table just for the smell.

I worked well in to the night. When I was finally done, even Granger would have left work and been snug at home. I trudged down the hallways and collapsed in to bed, fully clothed, but instead of falling asleep I devised a plan to ask Granger out. I knew it couldn't be the same like asking out any other girl. It needed to be different, just like Granger.

I finally fell asleep thinking of coffee and curly hair.

* * *

My wand started vibrating in my pocket to wake me up. It's 6am, and I knew today would be harder than yesterday.

I showered quickly and made my way over to the café. In my eagerness to see Granger, I actually arrived earlier than her, but that only gave me more time to prepare myself. The waitress brought over me tea and the plate of treats that I asked them to deliver every morning to Granger. She smiled knowingly at me, as she usually did, and sighed about young love. I used to correct her, that it's not love, back when she would say things like that to me when I sat alone, but she always ignored me.

Finally, Granger arrived. I say finally, but of course she arrived at exactly the same time she always does. She sat down quietly and smiled shyly, helping herself to a poppyseed muffin.

"So how is your new job?" She asked before sipping a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Difficult, confusing, overwhelming." She nodded sympathetically.

"What exactly is this job?" I realized I had avoided telling her. I didn't want her to think I was doing anything sinister like previous Malfoys in my position.

"I am taking over the Malfoy business next week and am being trained this week by my uncle." Her face was blank before it spread in to a smile.

"A business man, huh? How suave. Not as cool as being a janitor, I'd say." I couldn't help but chuckle, this was not the reaction I was expecting.

"However, I was thinking that maybe that with my day being so busy, I'll have all these interesting stories to tell, but I've no one to tell them to. Any solutions?" She gave me a dubious look, not buying in to my antics.

"I fail to see your point. I eat breakfast with you every day, you can't talk to me now?"

"I could," I conceded. "But I would prefer to do so when I'm not so drowsy. Perhaps during dinner? Next week? It'll be a nice break from the demands of my new job." I feigned exhaustion, my hand placed on my forehead dramatically. Granger chuckled, and I know my face must have lit up with a blush.

"Malfoy, you know I always have to stay late at work. I can't leave early for dinner, and I definitely don't think 11pm is an acceptable time to dine." She was smiling still but I knew her words were serious, and final.

"I suppose, you're right." We continued to eat in a mostly comfortable silence. Granger made moves to show she was about ready to leave when I hit my fist against the table, rather loudly.

"I've figured it out!" Granger was startled by the noise but looked intrigued. "I'll bring you dinner, at work! And I won't even be a bother. If you're too busy to talk, we'll just eat together. It'll be nice to have company, don't you think?" I smiled in a way that I was hoping was convincing.

"So would this be, like, a date?" She looked really nervous as she pulled on her cloak. I was wondering how to label this earlier, to make her feel more comfortable.

"Don't be silly, Granger. More like two friends catching up after a long day. I'll just happen to bring a lot of delicious food." At this she smiled, and I walked with her, all the way inside the hospital, to the elevator door.

**Pansy POV**

"Pansy, make sure you send this to the Copier, I need ten, and send out owls to our interviewees in the next three weeks. Also, I would like to interview some heads of Ministry departments, make that happen. Oh, and this tea is nasty, make me another."

I struggled under the weight of all the papers and folders, and tried to stand still so the mug wouldn't fall and break. I sighed as my boss, Amanda Jennings, began to walk away.

"Oh, and Pansy?" I looked up quickly, hoping she hadn't heard me sigh. "Please and thank you." She smiled and returned to her office.

Amanda Jennings is not cruel, nor is she unfair. In fact, compared to most of the Wizarding World, she was nice to me. However, she expected perfection, at any cost. And while my boss is alright, the pay is lacking. If I wasn't living off of what was passed down to me, the pay for being an intern would not even cover rent and groceries. I no longer pursue a lavish lifestyle, but this job would not even support a minimalistic one.

I made my way through the office, starting with setting a pot of tea to steep, alerting another intern to watch it and then take it to Amanda. Then I dropped off the rough draft of next month's copy of Witch Weekly with the Copier, a middle aged widowed witch who had this job more for company than for pay.

Lastly, I sat down at my desk to begin writing out the many generic letters to the people we will be interviewing soon. You know, thanking them for their participation, reminding them of their interview times, and giving them ideas of sample interview questions they would be asked. Later I would send these off to the owlery, but considering the size of the list of people who needed one, it would be much later before I was finished.

About halfway through my talk, Amanda approached me again. "Pansy, are you trying out for that photographer job?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm even going out to buy a professional camera today."

Amanda smiled at my eagerness. "Good for you, dear. Just make sure to get started soon. One of your opponents has already turned in quite a few entries, and they are quite good."

I nodded pleasantly at my boss as she left me to my work, but my mind was too jumbled to go back to writing letters. So I had real competition? That's unexpected. Suddenly nerves flooded my stomach and I wasn't as sure about this job.

This was a time to ask the all-important question.

_What would Drake say?_

Thinking about it made me chuckle. Drake would tell me that I had overcome all this new pureblood prejudice, so I could overcome anything. I'm determined, and bull-headed, and I've conquered everything I've encountered. Finally, I calmed myself down enough to go back to work.

I may have underestimated my co-workers, but no one will underestimate me after this competition.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ron POV**

A door slammed as Ginny returned home. Well, several doors, actually. This was along with the stomping of her feet and the throwing around of a few objects. Mum looked at me from across the table, and then looked pointedly upstairs.

"This is getting out of hand, Ronald, someone needs to talk to her."

"But mum-"She got up, grabbed my plate of chocolate cake away, and pointed upstairs. So, grudgingly, I got up and followed Ginny's noise.

"Gin, hey, I need to ask you something." I knocked on her door, and entered when she didn't respond.

"Did I say 'come in'?" She snapped at me. She had already changed out of her practice clothes and but she was just sitting there with her uniform on her lap. I could tell the anger in her voice was forced, and she looked, I don't know, beaten down.

"Tough day at practice?" I ventured. She shook her head. I sat next to her, knowing eventually she'd open up.

"More like, tough year in general." I put my arm around her shoulder and waited for more.

"My manager has been threatening to trade me, saying I don't work well with the others. But, honestly, Ron, they won't work with me. I've tried being nice, inviting them out, offering tips or help. They hate me, I swear it." Ginny never cries, she didn't even when me and my brothers picked on her as kids, but now I could tell she was close to tears.

"Have you talked to Harry about this?" I could feel her body slump even more at the mention of my best friend.

"I can't talk to Harry about anything. I don't know what the matter with me is. I just feel like I'm being attacked when he brings up moving or changing, because all of his ideas affect my life more than his, and he doesn't understand that." At this point I could definitely feel her shoulders shaking.

"Ginny," I said, but waited to give my advice until she'd calmed. "I know it's hard to talk to him, but sometimes Harry needs you to spell it out for him. _Tell _him, with clear and calm words, and he'll try to be more understanding. And if he doesn't, he's a foul git and I'll go after him for you."

Gin smiled sadly but she nodded her head. "I think it's been so long since I've tried to calmly talk to him. I just get so emotional every time I see him, rationality gets thrown away. But, you know what? I think it's time we do actually talk." She kept nodding to herself as she got up and packed a bag. "I can't believe it took my idiot brother to show me something so obvious."

I threw a pillow at her that she easily dodged, and finally she smiled at me for the first time in what has probably been months. "I love you, big bro," she said as she made her towards the door. I was going to let her go before I remembered something important.

"Wait, Gin!" She stopped, only a little annoyed. "Why are Harry and Hermione avoiding me?"

My question made her turn completely towards me, and she looked about to drop her bag and sit back down, but then stopped, readjusting the strap on her shoulder instead.

"Um, I don't know, Ronald. I don't think they are? That's silly." But she wasn't really looking at me, which let me know they really were avoiding me.

"I'm not a complete idiot, I just want to know what I did." Ginny shook her head and turned back towards the door.

"You didn't do anything, Ron. But I'm not the one who can help you, right now." And then she left, not having answered any of the questions about my friends that have been buzzing around in my head for a while.

Sighing, I got up and went to my room, and I wrote out, for the hundredth time, letters to my best friends. After sending them off to Errol the Second, I went back to the kitchen so I could finish my cake.

**Hermione POV**

Coming home to my flat, I am once again greeted by a big stack of letters. The stack has been bigger lately since someone put out those pictures of Harry and I eating out. But regardless, I sorted through them, prepared to throw them out as usual.

However, two envelopes in particular caught my eye. One was from Malfoy, who had never sent me a letter before, but whose handwriting stood out as being careful and precise. The other from a private investigator who had helped me find my parents in the first place and, moved by my story, had promised to check up on them for me every once in a while and let me know how they are doing.

I opened the one from the PI first, excited to hear of any news from them.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_There has been little change in the lives of your parents, but I thought I would send you a letter as reassurance. Your parents are currently fostering six children, two more since I last wrote you, and they are in the process of adopting Dave and Carrie, the twins they have been in their foster home since they began. I overheard their conversation at a diner once, and they still talk about feeling like something's missing._

_Miss, I know it's not my place, but your parents definitely miss you, even if they don't realize it. I do think it would be in their best interest, and yours, for you to reveal yourself to them. I do apologize if I am overstepping, and until you do confront your parents, I will be happy to continue sending you updates._

_Sincerely,_

_James Morris, P.I._

I willed my eyes not to tear up, as I read the letter several times. It definitely made me smile, as I knew my parents could never just be foster parents and let the kids go. I'm sure eventually they will adopt more, which will only prove to me more that they don't need me in their lives anymore.

Finally I turned my attention to the note from Draco. It was short, but made me smile, and it was sweet of him to send it at all.

_Granger,_

_I have seen in to the future, and it seems I will have an excess of food tomorrow. Since I was taught to never let things go to waste, I have no choice to bring you some in the form of dinner at around 7pm. Until then, stay well._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

My heart beat a little bit faster as I read his signing as "yours", and it beat a lot faster as I read that he put "Draco" and not Malfoy.

A large part of my reason was telling me not to act like a schoolgirl, and that I should be more mature. And of course, this same part of me was repeating my mantra '_no distractions, no distractions.'_

However there was an ever so small part of me, a part of me I didn't know existed, that enjoyed the flutter in my stomach and appreciated the way Malfoy didn't seem to dot his _i's._

* * *

At 6:59 I patted my hair bun to make sure every hair was in place, straightened the collar of my blouse, and then stared expectantly at my office door, or through it, I suppose, since it's made of glass.

I continued to stare until I checked my watch and it was 7:12, at which point I gave up, shaking my head at my own stupidity. Here I am, the brightest witch of my age, waiting around for some _guy_. I have other, more important things to do than _dine _with _Draco Malfoy._ I have a career to pursue, and my father to honor. I can't believe I let myself get caught up with this, with _him._

I was pretty resolute with my anger, even when my heart almost stopped at 7:46 when there was a knock on my door. It was my boss, Benny Heath walked in and reminded me of an upcoming deadline. He only stayed for a moment, and then left me to grow angrier and angrier.

At precisely 8:15, there was a soft knock, and I could smell something that was similar to Chinese food coming in. I slowly lifted my head, and my eyes immediately squinted at the pale blond at the other side of my office wall. To be fair, he looked ashamed, but the damage was already done.

After a few moments of us just looking at each other, with emotions apparent on our faces, he let himself in, and held up the takeout boxes as an offering.

"May I at least try to explain myself?" He asked quietly. I started to shake my head no in an answer to his question, but stopped myself. I could tell he was tired, he clothes were very rumpled and the circles under his eyes were a lot darker than when I saw him at breakfast this morning. Finally after taking all this in, I nodded.

"I've explained to you how busy my work is, and how if I don't follow my father's rules to a T, I will be removed from the family." I nodded again. "Well, apparently it's in the rules that I can't leave my office to eat unless it is scheduled me to have a meal in public." I raised an eyebrow.

"Then how did you get here?" I was sympathetic to the fact that his new job is so demanding, but my guard was still very much up.

"Well, I hired a new secretary, and the skills I required was a lot of volunteer work, to prove empathy, and top scores from school, to show powerful magical ability. Therefore she was able to change my schedule and add you in as a private dinner meeting. If my father were to look over my calendar, he'd think I was meeting with the head of Muggle Relations at the Ministry."

His explanation was long but it made sense. That small part of me was speaking up again, begging that I forgive him so we could enjoy a small, kind of romantic, dinner. But I couldn't make myself listen. The reasonable part of me knew I had been putting too much trust and hope in to Draco Malfoy and it was time for me to let go.

"I forgive you, Malfoy." I said with a smile. Which was true, I do forgive him. And I even am grateful to him for teaching me another lesson that proved I should not allow such a large distraction to enter ever again. Malfoy and I can stay acquaintances, for sure.

With my acceptance of his apology, Malfoy visibly relaxed and some color returned to his face. He set out the food and served me some lo mein and fried rice, my favorite. Conversation was at a minimum, but it was pleasant. Malfoy described to me all of his new employees, who seemed to working with him well and I told him some anecdotes about an intern I just got a few days ago who I was teaching to make me the perfect mug of coffee.

After a little more than an hour, I hinted that I had a lot of work to finish before 10:30. Malfoy faked a pout before helping me clean up what was left of our dinner. His mood had improved as we ate, and again my heart started to flip around until I chastised it to be still.

"So, should I ask my secretary to schedule me to meet with the director of Muggle Relations again? Maybe next week?" His smile was compelling, and I was noticing more and more his scent while we ate, so much so that I was becoming dizzy. But I knew better than to let that get to me.

"Maybe not," I said, feeling crushed when I saw his smile fall. "I think its best we stick to breakfasts, yeah?"

Malfoy nodded, looking tired and worn out once again. "Alright. Well, I must get back to the manor. I have several rather large stacks of paperwork calling my name." He bent his head in my direction as a farewell, and then left quietly.

Did I just make a mistake?

_No. No distractions._


End file.
